CODE GEASS DEAL WITH DEMON
by AWANI
Summary: For the sake of her peoples Kallen make a deal with the devil. AU.


**For the sake of her peoples Kallen make a deal with the devil.**

 **Hello guys. I come back again. I want send this story after my third story unfortunately I so very busy with my real life. I lost my job and I have not enough money. It took me two months to find a new job. I am so busy with my new job until I forget to open my new lap top. Because when I back home I rest on my bed because I am so tired and sleepy.**

 **I hope you enjoy with my new story. Please be nice with me when you criticize me. If my grammar and spelling is wrong can you show me where it is?**

"Thanks Milly" Kallen thanked Milly when her friend gives her a white dress complete with the accessories.

Milly help Kallen dressing.

"What's wrong Milly?" Kallen asked Milly when her friend didn't smile like usual.

"Nothing, I just want to know if you've thought well. You should know what you want to do is really crazy"

"I know what I do Milly. You and our friends should be realizing this is the only way for me to save my people and other number" Reply Kallen.

Honestly, she does not want to do this job. She admits it's a very crazy job. Not that she doesn't think any other way before this, but all methods she have not good.

KallenKouzuki is a former Japanese guerilla who opposed Britannia Empire colonialism. She was called as Crimson Lotus.

However, her group was destroyed by the Britannia Army few months ago. All her comrades were killed by Britannian. She is the only one who manages to escape from death. No one knows Crimson Lotus is still alive. Before she escapes, she placed a remains a guerilla fighter she found into her Guren.

Kallen felt guilty and her heart hurt when she runs away from her battle fight. But she realizes it was the best action. Running does not mean she gave up. She ran because she wants to strengthen herself and find a new way that can defeat her enemies. Besides, her people still need her.

After the war the situation of Japanese is getting worse. Many of them starved because the supplying is lacking and disease spread wildly in the ghettoes. Many Japanese died, especially kids. Kallen wants to help them, unfortunately her money not enough. Aside of the guerilla fighter Kallen also was a doctor. However, she does not charge her patients because they are so poor. Instead, she used her own money to cover their medical cost.

Because the medical cost is expensive Kallen not have enough money. She then goes to her father to ask his help. Her father is the head of the Stadfelds family. One of the very influential and rich Britannia families within the empire. Unfortunately, they refused her request. For them, it's a waste their time and money helping the poor, especially the number like Eleven.

For them Kallen is no longer part of their family member. They don't need half breed like Kallen. Kallen only brings shame in their families. Her father kicks her and her mother out of Stadfelds Mansion when her stepmother pregnant. Not only that, they are willing to cut her education funds. Kallen grateful because she has good friends. Ashford Academy then gives her a full scholarship.

"Are you not regretting selling yourself the devil?"

"I never regret Milly. Beside what choice I have Milly. If I can help my people by being devil mistress so I will be"

"You are honorable girl I have ever seen Kallen. I'm proud to have a friend like you"

For Kallen this is the first time she attends a royal ball in Pendragon. As she imagined the ball is a very luxurious and great.

Kallen hates all of this. They are just parasites who living on the other peoples suffering. Only few of them like Ashfords family.

Milly then brings Kallen to a handsome young man. Many girls surrounding him. Kallen knew him. That man always appeared in the news and newspaper. He is LelouchVi Britannia. Son of the Emperor Charles and eleventh prince of Britannia.

He is the third most powerful person in the Britannian Empire after his father the emperor and his second brother Prime Minister Schenaizel. He was very popular among the army and Britannia commoner but the imperial family and nobles hated him because his mother's heritage.

Unlike his so called stepmothers who come from the influential noble family Lelouch mother was a commoner who raised her status through military.

Lelouch is the second royal family, she despised so much after the emperor. Like his father, he is the cruel man who like killed the innocent peoples and bath the world with the river. He likes war and blood more than anything. For the Britannian he is a warrior, but for the numbers and world he is the demon.

Although Kallen hates Lelouch because that man kills her comrades without mercy part of her heart felt sorry for him. Milly told her once before Lelouch called as the demon prince, he is a kind and innocent boy. But a terrible tragedy changes his life. His mother and sister were killed by anti-Britannia.

After his mother and sister gone, he becomes cold and cruel. He doesn't believe anyone again, except his father only.

His life same with her life. That man has a lot in common with her. They are half breed and their mother is a lowly commoner. Their family hated them and betrayed them because their mothers sin only being a commoner. But it's not their mothers' faults. They lost their mother and their siblings. And both of them hate imperial family and nobles.

When she heard the emperor make a party for his sons so they can find their suitor Kallen knew this was her only chance to help her people.

She then finds Milly and ask the blonde girl to bring her to the royal ball and help her introduce with the Lelouch. Of course Mily hesitated to bring her to the royal palace. She wonders why Kallen wants going the ball and meets her enemy that she despised so much. Kallen then told her reason why she wants to meet Lelouch. She told Milly only married Lelouch, she can help everyone escaped from their suffered.

She wants change Britannia from within. She wants make Britannia a better land for everyone. Fighting against empire, which dominated the third world, is impossible. Six of the Kyoto was dead. No one else is able to finance her fight. Right now she was alone. The only thing she had only her beauty and talented.

When the Ashford family heard her the reason they agreed to help her. But they want her to thinkproperly. What she wants to do is really dangerous.

"You are really like Lady Marrianne. She joins the military and married to the emperor because she want change Britannia like you. Unfortunately, her wish cost her and her daughter's life. I want you to think well. I don't want you dying like her" Rueben Ashford warned her. He doesn't want a kind and talented girl like Kallen died.

They lost Marrianne and they don't want to lose Kallen. But they know only be empress is only fast method to change the Britannia system. And the girl is so desperate to help her people. Her people have suffered enough. They can't blame the girl if she wants to sell herself to her enemy.

"Lelouch" Milly calling Lelouch. Lelouch stops his chat after he heard Milly voice. He turns his head where that voice comes from as his lips smiling the moment he sees the girl.

Lelouch knew Milly. Years ago, they were best friends back before his mother and sister still alive. Ashford Family is his mother close friend and the supporter of the Vi Britannia line.

Their reputation and status nearly lost when his mother died. But they survive thanks to Lelouch. A year after his mother died Ashford Family move to Area Eleven. Those family then build the Ashford Academy. One of the most prestigious schools in the Area Eleven. Since then they have lost their contact.

His eyes then turn at the girl who stood beside his childhood friend. He astonished by her beauty. She so beautiful likes an angel. Lelouch admits she is the most beautiful woman he ever meets, of course after his late mother.

"It's been a while Milly. You are a beautiful woman like I imagined. And who is this beautiful girl beside you?"

"This is my friend Kallen" Milly introduce Kallen to Lelouch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness" Said Kallen as she bowed before Lelouch.

"I want a walk in the garden. If you like, can you accompany me go to the garden?" Lelouch invited Kallen go to the garden with him.

"Certainly" Kallen accepted his inviting.

All eyes glaring at Kallen. They are jealous because Kallen the only girl who had the chance to walk with the prince. The prince never asks any women to dance or walk with him.

Lelouch turn on the light. The whole room was lit up. Kallen eyes widened in surprises as she stares the red nightmares that stood the middle of room before her.

Kallen knew well this red nightmare. How couldn't she not know? After all this nightmare belong to her. Guren MK2. Her late Sensei KyoshiroTohdoh entrusted her the Guren after she defeated him in the sword fight.

After her escape from the battlefields, her Guren falls into Britannia army hands. Kallen thought she never see her Guren again. She thought the army destroyed her and turn her into the pieces. But Lelouch didn't destroy her. Instead, he took and repaired her.

Lelouch reaches the Guren. He placed his arm and gently caressing her.

"I called her Crimson Lotus. I named her with her former master. This nightmare is my second favorite after my Gawain. The one and only nightmare that can against Gawain and almost gets me killed. I still remember my fight. It's like yesterday I against her. That fight it is the most scariest and difficult I ever face. So I take her as my prize" He then turns toward Kallen.

"I am so happy that I finally meet with her owner. Its pleasure to meet you Crimson Lotus"

Kallen could not hide from surprise when she found out Lelouch knew that she is Crimson Lotus. The people who nearly succeeded kill him. There is no reason for her to hide her true persona. He already knew her secret. So why she bothered hide from him.

"How did you know that I was Crimson Lotus?"

Lelouch did not answer her question instead he pulled out a locket from the pocket. He opened the locket. Inside the locket there has a small picture. It's a Kallen picture along with her mother and brother.

That locket is the last gift from his late mother. Her mother gives to her after she graduated from the Asford Acedemy. She lost her during the war. Now she knew how Lelouch finds her identity.

"I found your locket inside the Crimson. Then I investigate this photo. Kouzuki Kallen formerly Kallen Stadfelds is the daughter of James Stadfelds with her former wife Hina Kouzuki. They divorce after Japan becomes Area Eleven. Your brother is the Naoto Kouzuki leader of KouzukiResistent. He died during the Battle of Shinjuku. After that you took his leadership.

You and your mother were kicked out from the Stadfelds Mansion after your step mother gave the new child to your father. You are an excellent student and talented doctor.

You are so loved by Eleven because you never charge any payment to your patient" Lelouch explain her background.

Kallen gritted her teeth. So he knew me well. Damn it.

"You know who am I but why you aren't arresting me for my treason?" Ask Kallen. She wants to know why Lelouch hasn't caught her instead he let her alive.

"I really want to arrest you not for your treason but for your humiliation to me during our fight. I want to torture you before I executed you.

But I stop my intention when I look how nice you treated your patients. You show me there are still good people exists in this ugly world.

The second reason is because I want to fight with you again. I really enjoy our fight. And I am waiting our next fight because I know you are not the type of person who easily gave up after you defeated.

If I caught you at your clinic its means I am nothing more than a bully" Lelouch gives his reasons why he not arrests Kallen even he have the chance.

"You make me impressed because you have a nerve to come my nest alone. I know you must have a purpose to come here. May I know what your goal?" Lelouch asked Kallen why she comes here.

She is a bold girl. It's so rare to see a brave girl like her. In his life he only meets two girls like Kallen. They are Laila Malkal, commander European Union and leader W-O. Secondly woman is Jian Li Hua knowingly as Tianzi. She is the empress Chinese Federation. The youngest leader and third most powerful person in the realm after Emperor Britannia, and President EU.

"I came here because I want seduce you like other girls" Kallen told her reason to Lelouch.

Lelouch laugh loudly the moment he hears it. Kallen confession was so funny. Never has he imagined even in his dream, he can see his great foe come to seduce him. This woman is really crazy.

Kallen cheeks turned red more than her hair when Lelouch is laughing her. That jerk, maybe thought that I am stupid women who only want his status and power.

"I don't know if you are stupid or crazy. I upset because my perception towards you is wrong. You just like other women "

"Don't you compare me with other women outside here. I don't chase your power for my own purpose. I want your power for the sake of people your family tormented. If I can't free my own country from your grip at least I can give them a good life and happiness"

"So you want to eliminate the number system and create a new system that equality for all people. You realize that you cannot do it unless you become Britannia empress. I take back my words.

But Kallen, are you realizes that you don't deserve to be my consort because you are nothing only then a lowly number. You are not worthy to be my wife"

"I may belowly number, but I much better than all ladies in Britannia. How dare you insult my lineage while your mother is a beggar that Ashford picks up from the street?"

Lelouch scowled when Kallen dared insult his mother in front of him. She smiles when she knew she get under his skin.

"The reason why I choose you not your siblings because we have lots in common. Like me, you are half breed. You hate your family because they betrayed you by killing your own mother and sister. You want to destroy them until they become ashes.

I know what a kind woman you want as your wife. You want a brilliant, cunning, manipulative and cruel woman. You want a woman like you. A woman that can pull the trigger and dare dirty her hands for your sake only.

I have all the conditions like you want. I can destroy them all. I can create the second Emblem Blood. I'm more than willing to taint my own hands with your family blood for your sake. And I can help you become a great emperor. But in return I want your half power"

"If I still refuse you?"Lelouch want test Kallen how far she can go with her deal.

These women make his spine shiver. The feeling he felt right now he was sensed before. This feeling he only sensed when he's faced with his mother.

"Then I kill you and find someone else who can help me"

"I defeated you before. You can never beat me in your life"

"Have you ever heard Geass?"

Lelouch stunned when he hears Geass word. How could she know about Geass. It's a mysterious power in this world that has been a thousand centuries. Whoever holds this power he/she can change the world like they want. But in the science world those powers only remain as myth only.

If she knew aboutthe gas then it means….

"So you are also Geass holder like me. That's why you are so confident and dare make a deal with me"

"I still come to meet you even I, not Geass holder. I like to use my mind and strength rather than super logical power"

She is right. We have lots common in sense more than we thought. It seemed I had a deal with another demon. He will die if he refuses her offer. She really meant it when she says she can kill him.

These women are more dangerous than his mother. Her words same with his mother used when she dealt with his father long time ago. Forced his father to marry her and change several laws.

"Why you want to marry me if you have geass? With your power you can build your own army?"

"Even so, it takes several years to build an army that can compete with you at least five years. And during that time, many innocent people died. Several people died during our discussion right now.

I can't wait any longer. Being the empress is only fast way to save them. We are in the win-win situation. You help me and I will gladly help you. You have no reason to reject me"

Now he was cornered at the edge. What's unbelievable is he was pinned down in his own den. His father was right. Don't you ever dare to underestimated woman or your life will be ruined. Those words come from the man who had experienced with many women.

"I agreed with your deal. But you must destroy my enemies within a year. I want you to destroy them alone without anyone to help.

I want to see if you are worthy to be my queen or not. If you haven't eliminated them in one year, then our deal is unveiling"

"One year is more than enough for me" Kallen agree quickly with Lelouch condition.

"I watch your performance. I hope you not disappoint me"

"I will make sure you enjoy my performance"

"Before that you must rid your competitors"

"My competitors?"

"You know the ladies that surrounded me before was my candidate's wife. They are selected by my father only for me. Your appearance makes them misunderstood that my choice you as my wife.

I want you against them and I don't care what methods you want us to against them"

"You want to say to me that I have two different games that I should play and wins?"

"Yes"

"Okey, I deal with them. Before I forget can you give me your ring?"

"Why you want my ring?"

"You will see soon"

Lelouch comes into his room. He smiled when he sees Kallen. The red haired girl looks so beautiful with his late mother's wedding dress. She was like an angel from heaven.

Her beauty not the main reason why he picks as his fiancé. The reason why he takes her because he wants control, and watch her.

She proves to him that she not ordinary woman that Lelouch can underestimate like other woman. She is so dangerous and will be his biggest threat if he didn't control her. Compared with his family members and previous foes they are nothing only small threat for him.

Without anyone help she managed to kill all imperial members and eliminate all his enemies only in five months. What's she doing only spreading fake information within imperial family and the court so that they can suspect each other's. Conflict becomes worse when Geass is involved.

To make her fake information become true Kallen then cast her power to several main Britannian lines. She convinced them to kill other imperial members and the courts. And with single trigger the palace bleeding for the second time.

The Emblem Blood tragedy happens again. It's worse than the first tragedy and nearly brings Britannia Empire to civil war. All family kills each other. Trustworthy and loyalty were gone. They don't know who their allies are and who their enemies are. No one they can trust, except themselves.

What Kallen did is really scary. Lelouch was glad that girl dealing with him not his siblings, otherwise he is dead now.

"You are so beautiful. I was so lucky to have a wife like you" Said Lelouch. What he said was true. He really meant it.

Her beauty was a great bonus for him. Who doesn't want to marry a goddess? Kallen is not only beautiful, but also intelligent and strong. What's more important is her blood is compatible with him. It means she can produce great heirs with him.

"Lelouch, I hope you hold your promise" Lelouch only smiles.

She still Crimson Lotus that he knew. A girl who is willingdirties both of her hands for the other person's sake. A girl who is willing selling her body and soul to the devil because she wants to save everyone from his cruelty. Everything she had now cannot blind her heart and make her forget her goals.

"I never forget my promise Kallen. I may be evil, but I never break my promise"

"Thank Lelouch" Kallen thanks to Lelouch.

She so happy because that man kept his promise.

"What else you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you. What you give me before is more than enough for me. The only thing I want from you is I want you be a good emperor not only to Britannian but also for the former numbers. Show to the world that Britannian Empire not a parasite likes they always assume, but friend of justice"

"If people like you always behind me then I will not lose. Stay and help me lead our people. Guide me so I don't make any mistake. Correct me if I wrong. And If I still lost and no any hope to return then you can kill me. I will give everything to you as long as you not betray our married"

Lelouch don't know why he can say something like this. Maybe his iron heart melts when he along with Kallen, but he never realizes it. Its seems that women success knocked his sense.

"I promise to you that I will be a good wife, mother and queen. And I hope you did not betray our wedding"

"I promise" Said Lelouch as he raises his right hand.

Kallen is one of the people he did not dare to betray. That girl is a devil who wearing angel face. And he did not want to wake up the devil who sleeping inside her.

 **Thank you for reading my stories. I really appreciate it.**

 **GOOD BYE.**


End file.
